Wishes, Kisses, and EClares
by Jelly Sushi
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around ElixClare
1. Friends

Okay my children, this is a drabble collection, which means there will just be short stories about Clare and Eli. Most of them wont relate to each other. If you want a certain type of drabble (angst, tragedy, etc.) I will probably do it fairly quick. Oh and I WILL have at least one drabble a week, and if not, you MAY attack me.

* * *

"Oh my god, Clare, when are you gonna admit you like Eli." Ali groaned, frustrated at her friend's shyness. "Seriously! I'm waiting to hear when you guys are getting married!" Ali laughed, especially seeing that Clare was blushing.

"Oh, October 15, and for a wedding gift, we like money" Eli announced, his face brighter then ever, with his smirk painted playfully on it. _When did he get here?_ Clare thought, wondering how much he could've heard. Ali just shook her head and walked off to find Drew.

"So, you like me?" Eli said, assuming that Ali was correct. Clare had just blushed to a new level of red when she replied,

"Y-yeah." Eli just grinned.

"Great! Because I think we're going to be good friends." Clare let out a small sigh. _Yeah, friends._


	2. Eli's List

Okay guys, I'm posting this chapter now because I will be gone for a week! Thank you everyone for your alerts and favorites and reviews, they mean a lot! So read on!

_

* * *

_

Eli's List of Why You Should Kiss Him:

_1. I'm sad today ):_

_2. Because I have black eye and it hurts_

_3. Well, just look at me. Who wouldn't want to kiss me?_

_4. And I want to kiss you._

_5. You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes. (And you cannot use the whole 'It's because you sit in front of me' excuse)_

_6. I just ate one hundred seventy three mints._

_7. It's 11:11 and I wished for you._

_-Eli_

Clare just smiled at the note, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. He grinned, at his somewhat victory.


	3. Shooting Star

Hey guys, just got back from vacation! Enjoy the pretty words below!

* * *

"Look a shooting star!" Clare pointed out, clearly excited (well as excited as you could be in a hearse).

"Don't tell me you really believe in that stuff!" Eli laughed at how childish Clare really was. Of course he found it absolutely adorable, but she didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, because you're Mr. Perfect." Clare remarked, rolling her eyes (and tried to hide a smile). He couldn't sit back and make a wish? He _had _to pick at her?

"Well infact…" Eli smirked, and Clare swore she blushed a little.

"Do you even have something to wish for?" Clare questioned, turning her head to face him. A smile painted on his face, he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Nope."


	4. Fear

THank you all soooooo much for all the alerts and favorites and reviews, they are absolutely amazing, just like all of you!

* * *

"What's your biggest fear, _Clare Bear_?" Eli asks, nudging her with his elbow, making her spill some popcorn on herself.

"Why should I tell you?" She questions back, throwing some popcorn at him.

"Are you seriously summoning me to a popcorn war?" Eli asks, a smile spreading over his face, until he remembered the question. "But seriously, what's your biggest fear?"

"But seriously, why should I tell you?" She responds, not sure if she can trust him.

"Because you _looove_ me?" Eli retorts with his signature smirk. Still, even though it was a joke (she thinks), Clare can't help but blush.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you… If you earn it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"So the games begin."


	5. Dating

Hey guys, again mega thanks to every review, every favorite, every alert! This chapter/drabble thing is for Imperfect Is Me, who was my first reviewer ever, and absolutely amazing!

* * *

"So you guys are _never_ going to date?" Ali inquired; highly doubting what they said could be true.

"Yes! I don't even know why you think we would!" Clare exclaimed. The idea seemed unrealistic (and rather tempting). She looked at Eli who was standing next to her (staying silent was unusual for him). He was so different from her, anyone could see that, how could they possibly date?

Eli just nodded his head, keeping silent the fact that he would marry her on the spot if he had the chance.

Ali roller her eyes, "Whatever, I'll just quote that on your wedding day." Clare laughed, and Eli did too, wondering if that day would ever happen.

Five years later, it did.


	6. Not Into You

Clare was walking to one of her classes when a group of girls stopped her.

"So Clare, how much are you paying Eli?" One of the girls asked, leaving Clare dumbfounded. Seeing her confused look a different girl spoke up.

"I mean, have you seen him? He's _sooo _not into you. First of all he's gorgeous, second, he's goth. No way he'd date you without you paying him. So how much?" Clare stood there awkwardly, staring at her feet, telling herself they didn't know anything.

"Listen Barbie, go back to wearing pink because green is just not your color." A voice came up from down the hall. Clare didn't even need to look to know who it was, before she could even say anything, Eli was standing next to her. The group of girls were quite confused by that comment. Eli grabbed Clare's hand, and squeezed it for the smallest amount of reassurance. "Now if you excuse us, we have classes to go to." Eli explained, pulling Clare away to her next class.


	7. No Such Thing

Hey guys, this was my first drabble ever, and I finally decieded to post it.  
And sorry for pushing the update, I'm a bit of a review whore... ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

"I-I'm afraid," Clare stuttered, this was the first time she was scared when in Eli's presence. He shook his head, smirking. _How could he be smirking when I'm like this? _She thought angrily. Exactly what she meant, they were too young to think that they were in love. Even though, she might have believed this was love, and clung that thought to herself, it was impossible. She was just waiting for him to walk away or reply with some sarcastic comment, proving her point further. So when he hugged her, she was in shock.

"No." Eli replied, and tightened the hug. "There's no such thing as too young." She wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Don't loose faith in this, Clare, please don't."


	8. Egotistical

You= Amazing. Anywho, what did everyone think of the Degrassi: The Boiling Point? Simpson gone crazy?  
But read this chapter that was supposed to be posted yesterday BEFORE the episode, I'm so sorry! T.T

* * *

He was selfish. Unbelievably so, actually, he would risk ruining whatever he has, with the one girl he actually cares about, for revenge. If he could take back anything, he would take back ever asking Clare to poison Fitz.

Fitz would get back at him through Clare, Eli knew it, and he wished Clare knew it, how could she not know which side to pick? He was willing to wait for her to understand, and to be quite honest, he would wait forever if he had to. Even if she _married_ Fitz he would still wait for her to come to her senses.

Eli was almost positive Clare would give him a second chance, she always had, but when will that that run out? When will she get tired of this game, because Eli wasn't close to perfect, he would mess up time after time. Clare was too perfectlyy naive to see how broken he was, to see that he was too vain.

At the end of the day, he would always be an ignorant, selfish little boy, and Clare would always be better then him in every way.


	9. Follow Me

Sorry, guys, I've been on a mass production spree of the drabbles so I have like a billion more. Forgive me for taking forever to actually post this! I'll post another one tomorrow, and btw it's late and I only got to proof read this once so there is a high possibility of mistakes, forgive me again! On with the show!

* * *

Clare's walking away, just a little faster and she would be running, through the hallways. Of course she was sad, she was sad and confused and a little bit hurt, but the most important reason she's running is _him_. If he at least steps forward, they have a chance.

All she can think when she slowly starts walking away is _Come on, Eli, follow me._ She takes a few more steps, a bit faster this time, tearing up a little. She turned the corner before she let out a sob. Not just about Eli, but about everything. She needs enlightenment, someone to explain why she was like this.

Everyone knew, though. She was in love, not the 'you're cute and funny love' the real deal love.

Eli grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him; she turned her head back, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Clare, I know, you're pissed, but can you just hold on for a second." Eli waited a second before continuing, "I _never_ gave up on this, I try, and I swear I do. So please, _please_, don't give up on me, I know I mess up on a regular basis, but I really try to prove how much you mean to me." He was practically begging, Clare felt more tears come to he eyes. She ripped her arm out of his grip and turned around, her eyes glistening the brightest blue he's ever seen. With a smile, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a giant hug,

"Who said I gave up?"


	10. Don't Go

Hey guys, super sorry. Like unimaginably so. But blame my stuppid computer for breaking. I feel so incredibley bad that I'm staying up at midnight on a school night to post this. It's small, I know, but it's just so you know I still exist.  
Italics are thoughts, it's like Bob's sentence, _Bob's thoughts_, George's sentence, _George's thoughts.  
_Anyway again, super omega sorry, please forgive me and enjoy this tiny little thing!

* * *

"I'm leaving to go live with my mom and aunt today."

_I'm not good enough so I wont try._

"I- We're all really going to miss you. Can't you stay with your dad?"

_We can work it out if you just stay._

"A change of pace is a good thing."

_I'll never be able to change._

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

_I'll do anything for you to stay._

"Yeah, I think it's best, I'm really happy I met you, and I'll miss you. Bye, Eli."

_I'm sorry I can't change for you._

"I'll miss you too."

_I wish I could be different, Clare. I wish I could say goodbye._


	11. My Perfect

Has anyone else seen the new promo? Wicked right? For some reason my head is talking in an accent…? Anyway, thank you everyone! You all are awesome! So on with the show!

* * *

"Come on!" Clare begged, trying to get anything out of Eli. "Let's be _dangerous_ and spontaneous." Eli laughed slightly, unable to understand Clare at the moment. So he just keeps walking faster. She wraps her arms around him. "Eli…" she whispers into his ear, taunting him ever so slightly. He pulls out of her grasp.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, and obviously you don't know either. But I-" he pauses for a brief second, contemplating whatever he was going to say, "I love the innocent St. Clare. And I know it should be all of that 'for better or for worse' but this isn't even _you._" Eli explained, watching Claire's face fall, and her eyes seem to have become foggy. Claire turn away quickly to wipe away what ever tears have formed.

"I just wanted to be your perfe-" Clare tried saying before Eli interrupted, grabbing her hands.

"I don't think you get it." Eli snapped. "You are my perfect person."


	12. Je T'aime

"You passed your French exam, right?" Clare questioned desperately, taking a seat next to Eli, not attempting to quiet herself. The librarian glared at her, but Clare ignored it.

"Yeah, why?" Eli whispered, leaning in closer to her. "Because I'm pretty sure you passed it too last time." Eli said smirking, remembering their last "French exam".

"Not _that_ French exam," Clare blushed, "like the language, Eli!"

"Oh. So, comment cela se citi-i' en francais?" Clare bit her lip nervously, wondering what he said. After a few moments Eli just sighed. "What is this in French, Clare?"

"Oh…" Clare was utterly humiliated. She glanced at the book, then back at Eli. "Lire?" Eli smiled lightly.

"Close! Lire means reading. Livre means book." Clare smiled, feeling a little better, it was close.

"I think you're going to do great, mon amour!" He lied, she nodded. Hope rising in her, even though she knew that she wouldn't get anything higher than a C.

"Thanks." Clare said, and gave Eli a kiss. At least it would be one French exam she could pass.

"Anytime." Eli responded, smiling his crooked smile. Clare started walking to the door when Eli shouted out, "Remember, je t'aime!" Clare nodded and pretended to know what he said, while she walked off to her French room.

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry, I feel like this isn't a good enough chapter for you guys! But I wanted one with French and I wanted one posted before 9 so please forgive me! 15 minutes to go! Oh and for any of you who don't know French, (oh and I can't spell in French so there definatly are spelling errors.)  
Comment cela se citi-i' en francais- What is this called?  
Mon amour- my love  
Je t'aime- I love you


	13. Forever

_OMGF I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH I LOVED THIS PAIRING. SORRY. I was rewriting the ending twenty bazillion times when I was like, "This couple is truly going to last forever. THEY HAVE TO!" _

_So yeah…. READ ON. Enjoy Degrassi! 'Cause it's awesome! OH and if you haven't skipped this mega long description I thank you!_

* * *

"They hated me." Eli groaned, falling in the seat next to Clare on the bench.

"They did not!" Clare explained, lying through her teeth. This would almost be as awkward as the conversation her parents and her had about Eli… And how much her parents hated him.

"Clare, you suck at lying." She just glared at the clearly bothered Eli. She had no clue he cared this much about what her parents thought, because truly, she didn't even care.

"Really, it doesn't matter." Clare reasoned, trying to show that what her parents thought was what _they_ thought, no one else. Clare doubted he heard her since he was banging his head against the wall over and over again. Attempting to grab his attention, she took his hand, and pulled on it a little. He turned to face her, his head resting on the wall.

"It honestly doesn't matter what they think. If I thought it mattered, would I be here?" Eli seemed to be taking it in, "I don't care what they think because it only matters what I think. And I think you're amazing." Clare told him, smiling like crazy.

"But I want your parents to give you away and actually mean it." Eli accidentally slipped out, and Clare flushed the lightest bit of pink.

In that second, Eli knew that they were going to last forever.


End file.
